


It isn’t the end of the world

by EH1102



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bi, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, skam Netherlands, skam belgium - Freeform, skamnl, slowburn, teenage love, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH1102/pseuds/EH1102
Summary: Lucas has to move in with his dad in Antwerp. He isn’t sure what to think of that seen his situation. Knowing he has to start school immediately makes him pretty scared. But the partner he gets at biology might be his way in to the Belgium social life and more.....
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Zaterdag 14:27

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like this VDS fic. I originally wrote this fic in Dutch, so some of the references might be confusing since they are so dutch. But I really hope you enjoy this. Lots of love xx

Lucas saw pastures flash by as he looked out the train window. He had hoped that he would’ve had longer in the Netherlands to properly say goodbye to his friends. The whole moving thing was kinda last minute since he had to start school directly after springbreak. Lucas remembered the words of a completely shitfaced Kes “Luc, you are only two hours away from us. It takes fucking even longer to go to Friesland by train. ”

Lucas couldn't hold back his grin. Kes was right, Antwerp wasn’t the end of the world. But the words from his friend didn't make the fact that he had to live with his father, that he had to go to a new school, that he had to make new friends, that he had to start all over again in Antwerp the slightest bit easier.

Lucas had been to Antwerp three times in the past two weeks to transfer his belongings and arrange things at his new school. But the train ride still felt strange. He still had the feeling that he would be back in Utrecht tomorrow. 

During the train ride Lucas his thoughts kept spiraling. I have to go to school on Monday. What if people don't want to have anything to do with me, what if they are much further in the material, what if I don't understand the teachers at all because of that fucking Flemish accent. Lucas felt the panic rise for the tenth time in probably an hour, until the sound of his phone snapt him back to reality.

  
  
**papa  
**

* * *

_“Sorry Lucas, I can pick you up from the station and drop you off at home, but after that I have to go straight to a networking event. Important customers are coming and I really have to be there. ”14:38_

_"I have the key"_

_14:40 “I'll walk home...”_

* * *

What a warm welcome from him, Lucas thought. He dropped his phone on his lap. A networking event from work was more important than his son who came to live with him. I can't believe I thought he would have changed. That he would be a father to me.  
  


During the rest of the train ride, Lucas listened to some music and watched the photos and videos from last night’s party. In the background he heard Jayden talk as always about how he saw a nice girl and how he was going to do it this time. in the next video Lucas heard how he had failed.  
  


Before Lucas knew it, he was in Antwerp. He had received no news from his father. He looked across the platform to see if he saw the man. But he seemed to have understood the message and was nowhere to be seen. Lucas threw his gym bag and backpack over his shoulder and started the walk home. Antwerp was his home now.....


	2. Zondag 12:48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update weekly here on ao3. All parts of the fic I posted on tumblr in the previous week are likely to appear here on Monday as one big chapter. so this will be the last tiny chapter.
> 
> want to read the fic in real time (or at leat te day of the fragment) follow me on tumblr: lucasenjensvds  
> <3

When Lucas came home yesterday afternoon he dumped his bags in his room and went straight out with his skateboard. He didn't feel like sitting all alone in his father's apartment, so he decided to explore the neighborhood a bit. He was soon in a park where more people were skating and he had passed the harbor. Around seven o'clock he was back at the apartment. Still no sign of his father. Lucas made some food and went to his room.

When he woke up this morning he could hear his father making breakfast in the kitchen. But Lucas really didn't feel like seeing him after what happened yesterday. So he picked up his phone and saw that he got a message from Kes last night.

**Kes**

* * *

“Hey man”

"And how are things there in Antwerp" 23:54

* * *

Lucas had already been asleep when the message came in.

Lucas talked to Kes all morning, telling him that his father had left him for a stupid conference, that he had explored the neighborhood and that he was terrified of tomorrow. Tomorrow was his first day of school. Every time Lucas thought about it, he felt a strange unknown panic well up in him, he was afraid not to fit in, to be seen as "the Dutch kid" and not just as a new student.

Lucas shook the thought out of his head. He had been awake for a long time, but had not yet eaten anything because he did not want to face his father. When Lucas his stomach started rumbling, he knew he had to suck it up and just go get some food.

He put on a pair of sweatpants witch he already had put in his closet and his pink sweater that he wore yesterday. Lucas stepped out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. On the way, he looked into his father's office and saw that he was already working again. In the kitchen Lucas made a few sandwiches and a cup of coffee, because he could certainly use that after the horrible first night. Just as Lucas wanted to go back to his room with his food, his father walked in. "Hey Luc, did you have a good trip yesterday?"

Did his father really pretend it was the most normal thing in the world to put your work above your son the day he moves in with you? Lucas couldn't believe it. "Yes, it was fine," Lucas said briefly and maybe a little too harsh, with his plate and mug in his hands ready to get out. Even before Lucas could even take a step to walk out of the kitchen, the next question was fired at him: “Are you nervous for tomorrow. I mean it is no small feat to change schools in the middle of the school year. ” Lucas already felt the anger rising in him. That man left when he was most needed and then he also had the balls to suddenly play father with those questions. Lucas took a deep breath to avoid saying something he would regret later. He looked at his father and said "save yourself the trouble of looking interested." and went back to his room.

On the way he heard his father say "come on Luc, we can't go on like this forever." but Lucas had absolutely nothing to do with this man besides having to live with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very very much for reading this fic. You guys have no idea what that means to me. see you next week with the first big post!  
> <3


	3. Week 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took very very long. I haven’t been writing lately and these clips have been on my tumblr for a pretty long time. I don’t know when I start writing again but I hope you enjoy this
> 
> Love Emma

** Maandag 8:16 **

Lucas locked his bicycle and entered the school yard. Like he expected, there were not many people because it still takes like fifteen minutes before the lessons start. Lucas just wanted to make sure he was on time. He entered the school, he had already received the key to his locker the day everything was arranged for the transfer. He had a short tour and his locker had been designated by the lady who showed him to the school, but he had received so much information that day that he had no idea where to go.

Lucas thought the Dutch school system was complicated with all different levels of secondary education, but Belgium took it a step further in his opinion. Filled with information he had left school two weeks ago and to be honest he still had no idea what to expect from the Belgium school. How could all of it be so different when it was just two hours away from Utrecht?

Without realizing he had been staring into the long hallway, back in reality he saw that it was getting busier in the school. “Um, can I help you with anything. You seem a bit lost. ” Lucas looked to the side and saw a short girl with dark hair that barely reached her shoulders and a nose piercing. "Trust me I'm just as lost as I look" Lucas couldn't hold back his grin, his panic was evident. "Oh you are Dutch," said the girl laughing, "are you new here?". “Uh yes, I've been here since Saturday. But uh .. I had a tour here like two weeks ago and they showed me where my locker is. But I kind of forgot how to get there... ” Lucas felt his cheeks slightly turning red. "Oh what's the number of your locker, maybe I know where it is." The girl smiled at Lucas but clearly realized how uncomfortable he was. "221" "oh that's in the same hallway as mine, just come with me. I'm Noor by the way.” Lucas felt a bit lighter already now the first struggle was out of the way and he introduced himself to the girl "I am Lucas" If everyone here is so open I probably will survive today, Lucas thought.

A minute later Noor and Lucas stood in front of a row of lockers. Lucas put his jacket in and threw his backpack over his shoulder again. "Do you know where your first lesson is?" “I have Dutch for the first period in 34.” "Oh, I have to be in 40 so I pass 34, are you walking with me?" Is that really a question Lucas thought. "If I couldn't even find my locker yet, how on earth should I get to my classroom on time?"

“Here is 34. We are probably sitting outside on one of the benches during the breaks. I have a long day so I will be here for all of them. You can join if you want. ” "Ah thanks." Lucas said. The classroom was already open, Lucas was relieved to sit almost at the back. Sitting alone during the break, he could now also cross off his list of concerns.

** Maandag 18:11 **

"Luc, are you coming for dinner?" Here we go again, Lucas thought. The boy got off his bed and went to the kitchen where his father put a pan on the table. "I understand that you will not immediately forgive me for what I have done, but I really want our band to become like it used to be Luc." Really we've been sitting at the table for less than a minute and it already started again. Lucas grabbed some food and turned his gaze to his plate. It was terribly quiet while eating. His father finally broke the silence. "How was your first day?" a short silence next "I am sincerely curious Luc, I want to know what is going on in your life." Lucas took a deep breath, maybe it was good to at least tell his father something, so hopefully he got a little more space. “It was fine I guess, this morning when I went to my locker a girl spoke to me. She walked with me to my first class and offered to sit with hear during the break. And I sit with her during English.” "Did you also talk to the boys in your class?" his father asked. "Uh yes here and there shortly between classes, but otherwise not really." I can't really say that during the breaks my attention was focused on a boy with dark hair and a great jaw line, Lucas thought as he did everything to keep his smile hidden.

After dinner Lucas returned to his room. He put the sketchbook aside on his bed and laid down. Today was not as bad as I thought it would be. Noor and her friends were super nice and slowly Lucas started to get used to the Flemish accent. During the breaks he had got some sort of cross-examination from Noor, she had to know everything about him. Where he came from in the Netherlands, whether he got angry when people called him a “Hollander”, where the answer was yes, because Utrecht is NOT located in Holland and whether he had a girlfriend in the Netherlands. Lucas had just sipped his drink when Noor asked the last question and choked after. Lucas wondered what Noor would think about him when she finds out that he doesn't like girls at all. He tried to answer the question coolly with a simple "no, I'm all alone." And then a small grin.

When Noor's cross-examination was finally over, Lucas had noticed a group of boys on the other side of the schoolyard. He immediately recognized the little boy in the group, he had been two rows behind him during his first hour of Dutch. Apparently Noor had seen him staring at the boys and asked "do you know them?" "Uh, I think I have Dutch with the smallest boy." Certainly knowing it was right. "Oh you mean Robbe." Noor said with a small smile. "You know him?" Lucas looked at Noor questioningly. "Yes, Robbe is my ex." Lucas wasn't sure how to respond to that. At least Noor thought he was staring at some boy named Robbe and not the handsome boy in a red sweater standing next to him.

Lucas sat on his bed with a ridicules smile. Yes, this was a good first day.

** Dinsdag 14:22 **

"Jens isn't here again?" asked the teacher. "No, he's sick," said Robbe. "Okay, if you and Lucas go together for now, Jens can join you when he's back."

Jens ?! as a handsome boy in a red sweater that he couldn't keep his eyes off all day yesterday - Jens. Lucas felt a slight panic welling up in him. Biology was his best subject, but how is he supposed to be concentrated if he has to do it with a ridiculously attractive boy like Jens.

Lucas was taken out of his mind when Robbe sat next to him. The teacher looked at the boys and said “the class has already had the explanation of the assignment before the holiday. You have to do a paper that has to do with the topic that we are going to cover now and eventually you present your research to the class, but I'm sure Robbe and Jens can explain everything to you, right Robbe? ” Lucas saw the boy tense up beside him. Shit he thought, I hope this is going to work out.

The teacher used the rest of the lesson to explain the first part of the new theory. During this period they dealt with the subject of human behavior. At the end of the lesson, Robbe said “I think Jens will be back tomorrow. Maybe we can start working on the assignment after school? ” Lucas had not even thought about working on the assignment together outside of school. Maybe the two boys didn't like having to make their assignment with the new one at all. Maybe they already have an idea about what they want to do. Maybe they just see me as a burden, Lucas thought. "Well?" Robbe asked. “Uh yes sure. I have lessons till one. ” Lucas looked at Robbe knowing he had made it clear that he was lost in his thoughts. "Oh Jens and I have lessons till two." Robbe said. “Oh then I'll wait an hour at school. I have enough catching up to do for French. ” The lesson was over. The boys packed their bags and Robbe stood up “okay top, we'll see each other tomorrow!” the boy smiled gently at Lucas and left the room.

Lucas ran into Noor at his locker. "Hey, are you done for today as well?" asked the girl. Lucas nodded. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee?" Lucas could not say no to a good cup of coffee. The two took their coats and left the school together.

** Dinsdag 15:15 **

The spring sun was ice and warm so Lucas and Noor brought their coffee and sat on a bench in the park. Noor said that a girl was on the point of crying when a teacher told her to be quiet and that after class she went to the teacher to apologize. "Come on how much are you willing to do to stay the teacher's favorite?" Noor had said with a laugh. “Well, there is something that happened to me today. So apparently for biology we have to do some kind of assignment that has something to do with the subject behavior. And guess with whom I should do that. ” Lucas looked at Noor with a grin. "I don’t know, I am not good at guessing. Can't you just say it? ” Noor asked laughing. "With Robbe and Jens." "Well, good luck with that, because those two really can't work together." Noor laughed. "Yes, I already had that idea."

The two talked a bit about their day and about school until there was silence. Noor seemed to have passed deep in her mind. “Noor, just ask what you want to ask. I just hear you think. ” Lucas looked at Noor with a smile. “Uh, if you don't want to tell it, you don't have to, because there must be a good reason behind it. But why did you move to Belgium in the middle of the school year? ” Noor asked carefully. Lucas knew that this question would come up sooner or later, but he did not know to what extent he would like to answer it. Lucas took the last sip of his now cold coffee. He took a deep breath and said, “Things in the Netherlands were getting more and more complicated. My father came here to Belgium a year ago because my parents weren’t doing well. The situation in the Netherlands only got more difficult so my parents decided that it would be best for me to move to Belgium. I don't know if I want to tell you everything, then suddenly it becomes very real you know? ” Lucas looked at his now empty cup. "Shit sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Noor said softly. "Don't worry, I knew the question was going to come sooner or later." Lucas said reassuringly. "I'm sure I would tell the full story about why I came here, I just don't know when I'm ready." Again there was silence between the two

Noor looked at Lucas with a smile “but are we going to talk about how yesterday during the breaks you couldn't keep your eyes off that group of boys? Have you talked to them outside you classes? ” Noor asked. Lucas was happy that Noor changed the subject of the conversation. Lucas couldn't get the grin off his face after hearing the question, because if Noor only knew the reason for the staring…

** Woensdag 13:43 **

Lucas looked at his phone. 13:43, another fifteen minutes till Robbe and Jens’s class was over. Lucas had enough work to do in the past hour, but his thoughts kept wandering of. Why was he so nervous about making an assignment with two classmates? Maybe the fact that he was the new kid, or that the two boys were best friends, or that after a day he had already developed a crush on the tall dark haired boy… ..

The sound of the bell brought Lucas back into the real world. The boy put his books back in his bag and not much later the first students entered the school yard. Lucas had already told Robbe during Dutch that he would be sitting outside, after all it was wonderful spring weather outside.

"Hi!" Robbe sat down on the bench next to Lucas. Jens stood awkwardly in front of the boys with his hands in his pockets as he wiggled back and forth. "Well what’s the plan" Lucas asked. "Uh ... we can go to the park and just brainstorm on a topic first." Robbe suggested and both boys thought it was a good plan. Robbe and Lucas got up and the three of them walked down the schoolyard.

The boys walked through the busy park looking for a place to sit. Lucas looked around. Here he had skated the weekend, when it had been much quieter. Some people had been walking and some boys were skating at the skate park.

Not much later they had found a place on the grass and sat down among all the groups of people who were enjoying the nice weather. Lucas took a notebook and a pen from his bag and placed it in front of him. "During the holidays I have been thinking about a main question ..." Jens and Lucas both looked at Robbe questioningly, it was vacation why thought about a school assignment Lucas thought. “… Sander showed me a study that showed Belgium is number 6 in LGBT acceptance, maybe we can do research on what is being done in Belgium for the LGBT community and what effect it has on the mental health of, for example, the youth. ” Lucas felt a slight panic welling up in him, but at the same time he also saw this as an opportunity for the future. The fact that Robbe is proposing this must mean that he accepts people with a different sexualities right? Perhaps it was easier to speak up about his sexuality when they are doing this research. He could subtly show that he likes boys. "I think it's a good idea. The Netherlands is even number two, maybe we can compare the two countries…” Lucas suggested. "yeah, that's a good idea! .... what do you think about Jens?" The boy stayed silent, clearly struggling with his thoughts. Maybe he's not as open-minded about the subject as Robbe is… but after a short pause, Jens also agreed to the idea.

“Well then we are ready for today, right? We have a topic so we can find some resources the next lesson! ” Robbe said enthusiastically. The other two boys nodded in agreement.

"But Lucas, how long have you been in Belgium, because I think I've seen you or something…." Robbe said “…. I don't know but you look familiar to me. ” “Oh, I've only really been here since Saturday. Before that I have been here to bring my things to my father and to arrange things at school…. ” Lucas said a bit shy.”Oh so you don't really know Antwerp that well yet?" Robbe asked with genuine interest. “Uh when I got here on Saturday my dad was at an event for work, so I grabbed my skateboard and explored the neighborhood a bit, I also went through the park. But no I have no idea what's going on here in Antwerp. ” My father may have lived here for a year, but I don't know the city, I never visited him before I came to live here, Lucas thought. “Did you pass the skate park on Saturday?" Jens asked. Lucas nodded. “I thought I saw you somewhere. We were skating that night. You have to come along once. ” Jens suggested. “I told you I saw you somewhere. Maybe we can go on Saturday, then I will also ask Moyo, Aron and Sander.” Robbe said with a big smile on his face. And Lucas agreed to the plan, what else I he supposed to be doing during the weekend.

The Boys kept talking, they told Lucas what there was to do in Antwerp. And to be honest it didn't sound much different from the things Lucas did with his friends in Utrecht. A bit of gaming, skating and drinking. The sound from Jens's phone ended the conversation. "Shit, sorry guys but I have to go home to Lotte, my mom is working to the night shift and my dad is not going to be home in time." Lucas looked at his phone. 16:53, they had been here for three hours. It honestly felt like an hour had just passed.

Robbe and Lucas also decided to go home. Jens had asked where Lucas lives and apparently the two boys didn't even live that far apart. The two boys walked home together. Apparently Jens had a younger sister and his mum worked in the hospital. A few minutes later they arrived at Lucas's house. "Well, here I live ... so uh ... see you tomorrow I think then." Lucas said. “I liked hanging out with you… see you tomorrow Lucas.” And the Boy walked home.

How can a boy be so nice, spontaneous and handsome. There is really no way he would ever fall for me, Lucas thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think after reading this, cuz I need some inspiration ;)
> 
> if you want to read in real time check out my Tumblr: lucasenjensvds


End file.
